sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald the Hedgehog
NOTE: Sorry about the Vs Battles system of tiering, but it's what I do best. Summary Regenald (Goes by Reggie) the Hedgehog is an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and a member of the Motley Crew, Sonic's team (An invention of mine, for the sake of this fanfiction). He is signifigantly more powerful than either Sonic or Shadow, due to a accident during one of Dr. Robotink's many attempts to destroy our plucky heroes. He also learned, by the same means as Sonic and Shadow, how to access the Chaos energy without being near any actual source (like the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald) and can access his Super, Mega, and Hyper forms on his own (In much the same way as Saiyans access their Super Saiyan Forms) He isn't nearly as fast as Sonic, nearly as strong as Knuckles, nearly as smart as Tails, and dosen't have nearly the same access to Chaos as Shadow, but is the runner-up in all of those categories (Exept intelegence), making him arguably the most powerful member of the Motley Crew. Appearance and Personality Reggie is a standard Hedgehog, slightly taller and lankyer than Sonic or Shadow, with smaller spines and brown fur. His hands and feet are natrually red. Like most males of his species, he goes without clothes. He is a joking guy, the exact oposite of "serious." He will fight an opponent far above his level in his base form for hours just to screw with them, before suddenly boosting to his Hyper Form and taking them out in seconds. Powers and Statshttp://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Reggie_the_Hedgehog?action=edit&section=2 Tier: 8-B | 7-A | 6-B |'' 5-A+'' | 3-B with Ultimate Form using Chaos, Super, and Master Emeralds Name: Reggie the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown, approximately equal to Sonic, from the looks of him. Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog (Fanon) Classification: Super Hedgehog Attack Potency: City Block Level | Mountain level | Country level | Large Planet Level+, likely higher | Multi-Galaxy Level [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: '''Subsonic+ | Relativistic+ | FTL+ (is 25x the Speed of Light) | MFTL(becomes 150x Lightspeed) | '''Infinite(at this point, he can become as fast as he desires) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | ''Stellar ''| Universal Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class PJ | Class ZJ | ''Class XMJ+ '' | Multi Galactic Class Durability: City Block Level+ (but is vulnerable to cutting weapons).'' in True Super Form, is invincible, but this form only lasts for about 2.5 minutes max | '''Small Star Level | Multi Galaxy Level+' Stamina: Massively Superhuman | ''Infinite ''(until power runs out, which can take anywhere from 3 hours to 12 days)' | Infinite '(Power has never run out, and is assumed to be infinite) Range: Melee, around 100 yards with Sonic Boom, ''Planetary, ''Universal (In all forms he still usually only uses melee) Standard Equipment: None, occasionaly has some Chaos Emeralds, ''Same, ''Has Master Emerald, as well as all Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds by definition) Intelligence: Average in all forms. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Chaos draining, not the sharpest tool in the shed, can accidentally overload himself with Chaos Energy and self-destruct. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, and stamina, transformation, chaos manipulation. Notable Attacks and Techniques: WIP Keys: Base | Super Form | Mega Form | Hyper Form | Ultimate Form Relationships '''Martha the Hedgehog: '''Married, with kids. '''Rouge the Bat: '''Had a mildly romantic relationship until both Shadow and Martha found out and they awkwardly broke up. History: Reginald was born as a rather average and lackluster Hedgehog, with rather average ablities, and no acess to the chaos force, nor even knowledge of it. After Dr. Robotnik's massacre of the Hedgehogs, he founded his own group of Freedom Fighters, which was a tremendous failure. He eventually joined up with Sonic's Freedom Fighters, and after the defeat of Robotnik's empire, became a member of the Motley Crew. During one of Robotnik's routine attempts to kill our plucky heroes, he was struck by the Chaos Bomb, a Chaos Emerald-powered bomb that almost killed Shadow, Sonic, and Tails, but because of a genetic deviation in Reggie's DNA, somehow infused him with a permanent ingrained tap of Chaos. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities